


Jealousy

by NozoNozoMii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Female Reader, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozoNozoMii/pseuds/NozoNozoMii
Summary: Duty, love, and jokes. This was your life.However, love can slowly turn to bickering.





	Jealousy

Duty, love, and jokes. This was your life.

You were a young Vastayan, accompanied by your two partners; Rakan and Xayah. You three wanted freedom for your people, specifically in Ionia. Many in that nation were being caged, which you weren't going to stand for. You never thought that you would get close to the couple, however. Many people would raise their eyebrows, seeing you three together as if you were a regular couple. It started off with you having a crush on Rakan, knowing you’d never have him because of Xayah. However, when he started flirting with you, it was hard to hide your feelings for him. Then, Xayah started to be a lot closer to you, telling you things she said she’d never tell Rakan and always being by your side during missions. Apparently, the two both found you attractive and was wondering if you were willing to try a polyamorous relationship. You obviously accepted and you’ve been happy ever since then. However, they had a habit of being jealous of each other. Whenever Rakan was with you, she would shoot him a scary glare. Whenever Xayah was with you, Rakan would step in and try to take the attention away. You were starting to worry that they wouldn’t love each other anymore. You would feel horrible if that happened. 

Currently, you were with Xayah, she was looking over a map of Ionia, circling a few locations that had possible Vastayan slaves. You were looking through your bag, which held a couple loafs of bread, three water canteens, and bandages. You had been looking into it for quite a few minutes now as you were lost in thought. Xayah seemed to have noticed as she walked up to you and sat next to you. “I think we’ve got everything.” She said, taking the bag from your hands. You tensed up slightly as she brought you back to reality. “S-Sorry.” You said with an awkward smile. She looked down at your hand, slowly taking it in hers as your fingers intertwined with each other. Your heart started racing, being with Xayah alone always seemed to make you nervous. You weren’t suave like Rakan, you couldn’t flirt or throw witty compliments, you just looked like a lovesick puppy. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked. You nodded quickly in response. “You sure… you’ve been spacing out a lot, recently.” She said, her thumb rubbing the top of your hand. “Y-Yeah… I’m fine.” You answered, your voice becoming soft. Her hand gently touched your cheek as you looked up at her, you two stared into each other’s eyes. It felt as if gravity itself was pushing you two closer together, your lips barely touching each other. You closed your eyes, ready to give her the sweetest and gentle—

“Hello, ladieeeess!”

Rakan slid between the two of you, laying on his back and looking up at both of you. You both moved back, looking at him with wide eyes. Xayah then glared at him, pouting. “Rakan.” She growled. “What?” He shrugged.

Here it comes… He sat up, fixing his feathers and giving you a seductive look. “You look tired, babe.” He said, his back to Xayah as she looked like she was ready to kill. “Oh! No, I’m okay!” You replied, holding your hands up in defense. His hand went under your chin, moving his forehead against yours. “Are you sure? I can make you feel more than okay.” He said, your cheeks turning bright red. Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth, moving his head back. No surprise, it was Xayah’s. “Do you mind? We were having a conversation.” She said, sternly. “No offense, sweetie but, what I saw was about to be a make-out sess.” He teased, causing Xayah’s face to heat up. “That gives you no right to interrupt, jerk!” She snapped.

The two started arguing, and by arguing, it was Xayah yelling at him and Rakan trying not to make her more upset while also defending himself. You felt your heart sank, this exactly what you were afraid of since day one, that you were going to drive them apart. Tears started welling up in your eyes as you began to cry, covering your eyes. The two immediately looked over at you. Guilt washed over them as they saw you in tears. They both walked up to you on both sides, their hands on your arms and shoulders. They tried comforting you but, you couldn’t even try to explain why you were crying as all that came out were whimpers.

“Hey, what’s wrong, babe?” Rakan asked.

“What happened, why are you crying?” Xayah asked.

You took a few deep breaths before finally being able to speak. “I don’t want you two to break up because of me.” You said, wiping your wet cheeks. The two looked at each other then back at you with a raised eyebrow. “Why would we break up?” Rakan asked. You sniffled, looking at them with innocent eyes. “You guys have been arguing a bunch, because of me.” You said. Rakan couldn’t help but snicker as Xayah elbowed him in the arm. Xayah rubbed your cheek, feeling how wet it was from your tears. “Couple argues all the time, it’s healthy.” She said, giving you a smile. “Yeah, we still love each other. Right, baby.” Rakan said, taking her chin and making her look at him. She rolled her eyes and smiled, holding his hand. You smiled, giggling softly. They were so cute, you thought.

Xayah then looked over at you, leaning in and kissing you softly on the lips. Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned bright red. You obviously weren’t expecting that since Xayah wasn’t the type of person to give surprise affection. Rakan watched you two with a stupid smirk on his face. “Where're my kisses?” Xayah pulled away and rolled her eyes. “All yours, babe.” She said.

Rakan grabbed your chin, making you look at him and kissing you deeply. If you had a choice between who’s kisses you liked more, it was definitely Rakan’s. It’s not that Xayah was but, it was because Rakan was too good at kissing. You kissed him back, holding his hand. After a few moments, you both pulled away, you felt completely flustered by all the sudden affection. They both rested their heads on your shoulders, making your heart skip a beat. This was the first time in so long that you three did something like this. You couldn’t lie… it was really nice, you missed it. The fact they still loved each other as much as they loved you took a lot of weight off your shoulders.

You hoped they knew you loved them just as much.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is lazily written, I've been wanting to finish this for months.  
> Soo...  
> I love both Xayah and Rakan and I love the idea of the two of them wanting attention. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it, this is my first time writing poly relationships so, I'm sorry if it's not that good ;;


End file.
